


As The Night Comes In

by twistyladder



Series: Adventure of a Lifetime [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistyladder/pseuds/twistyladder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights, the Sole Survivor didn’t sleep well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Night Comes In

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Lullaby, by OneRepublic.

Some nights, the Sole Survivor didn’t sleep well.

Most of the time, it wasn’t a problem- he and Hancock usually wore themselves out killing raiders and super mutants and whoever else was disturbing the peace at any given time, and the Survivor would pass out so hard when they stopped for the night that he didn’t dream at all.

On nights like this, though- after one of their rare off days- the Survivor slept less deeply, which seemed to leave his mind more susceptible to the demons of his past.

Hancock, who’d always been a light sleeper, was roused in the middle of the night by the Sole Survivor shifting restlessly next to him, mumbling something incoherent but sounding distressed. Concerned, the ghoul sat up a little, propping himself up with a forearm.

Before they’d become as close as they were now, Hancock had been unsure what to do when this happened- usually, he’d just lie awake in his own bed waiting for the Survivor to quiet down again. Now, however, he felt like he ought to do something to comfort his partner.

The decision was made for him as the Survivor suddenly started shouting, thrashing against the thin blanket covering them as if it was attacking him.

“Hey, hey!” Hancock exclaimed, gingerly reaching to shake the Survivor’s shoulder. “It’s all right, it’s just a dream!”

The Sole Survivor’s eyes abruptly snapped open, and he lay completely motionless for a moment, breathing heavily and staring at Hancock as if he didn’t recognize him.

Unsure of what else to do, Hancock continued rubbing the Survivor’s shoulder. “Hey, it’s just me. It’s all right, okay?”

Eyes still wild, the Survivor reached out and pulled the ghoul close, tucking his face into the crook of his neck. “Hancock,” he murmured.

“Yeah?” Hancock replied quietly, taken slightly off-guard.

The Sole Survivor shuddered against him. “They killed her. They killed her right in front of me.”

“I know. I know they did.” Hancock ran his hand between the Survivor’s shoulder blades, trying to soothe him. “But we’ll find them.”

The Survivor’s arms tightened around the ghoul. “I won’t let them take you. I won’t let it happen again.”

Hancock chuckled lowly. “I don’t think I’m the kinda person the Institute targets, babe.”

The Survivor just shook his head. “I won’t let them. I promise.”

“Yeah. I know you won’t.” Hancock reassured him. The ghoul reached with his free hand to pull the blanket back over the two of them. “You should get back to sleep, ‘kay?”

“Mmhm,” the Survivor hummed, hesitantly relaxing back into the mattress, but not letting go of Hancock. The ghoul sighed and settled down against him, content to be held so long as it helped his companion get back to sleep.

The nighttime sounds of the wasteland settled softly around them. Hancock lay awake for a while longer until he heard the Sole Survivor’s breathing even out, then allowed himself to drift into sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback greatly appreciated! I've never written fics like these before, so I'm still kind of flying by the seat of my pants over here.


End file.
